1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video conferences, and in particular relates to a video conference system and method thereof using a DECT phone for communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video conferencing has become an important way to communicate between two remote users due to the development of network technologies and video compression technologies. In addition, the coverage area of wired and wireless networks has become very wide, and thus video communications using the internet protocol (IP) network is widely used. Although video conference services are provided by 3G cellular networks (e.g. the video phone protocol 3G-324M using the communications network), the popularity thereof is minimal as the coverage area is limited and communications fees for services are very expensive. Thus, video conferencing using the 3G cellular network is not popular. Generally, it is necessary for a user to own a dedicated video conference system for convenience to conduct video conferencing with other users. However, video conference systems in the market are generally equipped with a camera, a microphone, and/or a remote controller, but the microphone is usually fixed and the remote controller may be limited to cover only a certain area, which may cause inconvenience for users in some conditions (e.g. the user needs to walk around).